control
by beautiful girl red
Summary: Los murmullos comenzaron /-¿Qué es ella?-/-El golpe no la afecto-/-Cierto, uno de esos y estaría muerta-/-¡Es un demonio!-/-¡O un mounstro!-/Ella solo bajo la mirada y miro al piso como si fuese lo más interesante


They send me away to find them a fortune

(Me enviaron lejos para encontrarles una fortuna)

A chest filled with diamonds and gold

(Un cofre lleno con diamantes y oro)

Los gritos molestos, fastidiosos, atemorizantes, resonaban en la habitación, entre gritos pide ayuda, lo hace a escondidas, tiene miedo, saben que "el" la escucha, saben que el está en todas partes, no tiene privaciad, solo es una simple persona que huye de su destino.

The house was awake

(La casa estaba poseída)

No puede hacer nada, no puedes cambiar lo que es. La mirada perdida expresaba que ella estaba demasíado lejos de ser la buena e inocente niña de antes, desde que su equipo se desintegro nada volvió a ser igual, o al menos, no para ella. La comunicación se perdió y las tres por su bien decidieron rendirse

With shadows and monsters

(Con sombras y monstruos)

Ruega por una salvación, ella llora en silencio, llora a escondidas, sabiendo que es observada, no ve con claridad la luz, solo ve obscuridad. Un pacto, la involucra, la mantiene allí, no puede huir, no debe, pero quiere huir. El espejo, reflejaba su verdadero yo, pero lo quiere evadir por su bien mental.

The hallways they echoed and groaned

(Los pasillos hicieron eco y gimieron)

Camina sola, sin un rumbo fijo , con la mirada perdida, y sin estar consiente de las cosas. Escucha palabras, _"matálo" "matálos" "¡matálos!_ , no es consiente de sus actos, pero no por eso es culpable, aveces los mas cuerdos son los locos. Rodeados de un mundo criminal, hace mucho que ya no **hay** peligro.

I sat alone, in bed 'til the morning

(Me senté a solas, en la cama hasta la mañana)

I'm crying, "They're coming for me"

(Llorando, "ellos vienen por mi")

Las voces en los sueños, la atormentan, la despiertan por las noches y la obligan a entrenar, la preparan para el fin de los tiempos. Ella llora desconsolada, dando pena ajena, se arrastra hacía un rincón de la pared, e intenta buscar calor, otra vez las voces, se tapa los oidos, y comienza a negar fuertemente.

And I tried to hold these secrets inside me

(Y traté de mantener estos secretos dentro mio)

Se mordía los labios, aveces por su cabeza se asomaba la estupida idea de pedirle ayuda a una de sus amigas, tal vez Kauro o Miyako. Pero para ambas sería demasiado, el _tic tac_ del reloj marcaba que ya era noche, se levanto y se abrazo a si misma, si alguien lo llegara a saber, sería la muerte para ella. Bajo la mirada y se acosto en el sillón

My mind's like a deadly disease

(Mi mente es como una enfermedad mental)

Le dijeron que necesitba ayuda, ella les contesto que no, ellos insistieron, ella perdió la cordura, una vez más como otras, no penso, agarro el cuchillo y la vista comenzo a ser borrosa, se deleitaba al escuchar como rogaban una vez más _"ayuda" "detente" "por favor, no nos hagas daño"_ , la vista dejo de ser borrosa, las paredes ahora eran bañadas de color carmín.

I'm bigger than my body

(Soy más grande que mi cuerpo)

Otra vez, no podia negar su origen, ni que era, bajo la mirada, decepcionada de si misma, otra vez: no penso, otra vez: no mantuvo la cordura, otra vez...Suspira y roga porque mañana sea un nuevo día, roga porque le crean. Se mira las manos, teñidas de rojo, gotas, pequeñas y finas de agua, caen en sus manos mezclandose con la sangre

I'm colder than this home

(Soy más fría que esta casa)

Decidida limpia todo rastro de lagrimas, no necesita más problemas, sus demonios ya son suficientes, mira hacía atras, por encima del hombro y sonrie. Se encamina a la cocina, y comienza a limpiar todo, desde la mas minima gota hasta la más grande, desde el más minimo rastro, hasta los objetos que no ha tocado. Sin rastro de culpa.

I'm meaner than my demons

(Soy más mala que mis demonios)

Las sirenas de las patruyas comenzaron a sonar, cada vez más fuerte. Se dirige a la habitación y se cambia la ropa manchada de sangre y la sube a dejar en su compartimiento secreto, un lugar que solo ella conoce, lo cierra muy bien, y vuelve a acomodar sus prendas del closet, sonrie maquiavolicamente, ella era un cuerpo hueco.

I'm bigger than these bones

(Soy mas grande que estos huesos)

Se dirigio al baño y se puso algunas gotas, que en cierto modo le irritaban los ojos, tanto que al principio callo de rodillas con las manos tapando sus ojos. Despues de unos segundos se acostumbro, y aunque seguía doliendo era más soportable, ahora se pone un gorrito de mucama y un delantal, ambos blancos.

And all the kids cried out,

(Y todos los niños gritaban,)

"Please stop, you're scaring me"

("Por favor para, me estás asustando")

Las sirenas eran demasiado fuertes, y derrepente, silencio. Habian llegado, rapidamente agarro la escoba y se dirigio a la puerta, recibiendo a los policias.

-H-hola- las gotas estaban surtiendo efecto y provocaban las ganas de llorar

-¿Se encuentra bien?- un oficial poso su mano en su hombro

-N-no!- el dolor estaba siendo más insoportable -a-acabo de encontrar a mi, m-mi familia e-en- la otra mano se poso en su hombro

-Reportaron que escucharon gritos, ¿acaso fueron de usted, señorita?- el la obligaba a mirarlo

-S-si- se refugio en el pecho del policia

-¿Qué ocurrío?- la miro con curiosidad

-Y-yo hiva llegando de los parques y cuando entre habia ese horrible olor- todo se volvio borroso y derrepente un golpe resono por toda la casa, ella se habia desmayado

-Yo creo que fue mucho para la pobre- otro oficial entro -¿Momoko?

-¿La conoce capitán Butch?-

-Si- el pelinegro sonrio melancolicamente -antes soliamos hacer el mal y molestarlas-

-Jajaja-

-Si, fueron buenos tiempos-

I can't help this awful energy

(No puedo ayudar esta horrible energía)

Desperto en un lugar con paredes blancas, al igual que las sabanas, se recosto e inspecciono detalladamente el lugar, un hospital, de lado sonrio. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo a lo planeado, suspiro y se levanto. Hasta que tropezo con alguien.

-Hola, mucho tiempo, no?, rosadita- el susurro en tu oído te pego un brinco

-Hola Brick- se levanto

-Ven, es hora de que te hagan unas preguntas-

-Claro-

Goddamn right, you should be scared of me

(Maldita sea, deberías estar asustado de mi)

-Ahora que está más tranquila-

-Yo venia llegando de los parques, al entrar comenzo a oler mal y decidida limpie la casa-

-Continue-

-Hasta que en una puerta- bajo la mirada fingiendo tristeza -vi los cuerpos de mi familia-

Todos sorprendidos ante la declaración, menos quien la cuestionaba

-Es imposible que con aquel recuerdo usted no llore- la estaba hartando pronto el vería lo que es sangre

Todos miraron a la pelirroja

-...-

Bastaron segundos para que está comenzara a llorar, rapidamente se levanto y cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos. Iba a salir cuando Birck se puso en la puerta, abrazando sorpresivamente a Momoko, la "desconsolada" chica se refugio en el pecho de este

-Ante todo soy tu capitán y te prohibo desde ahora hacer las preguntas, de eso me encargare yo- poso su mentón en el hombro de la pelirroja -tranquila, yo estoy contigo- le susurro, y esta a escondida solo pudo sonreir sombriamente

Who is in control?

(¿Quién tiene el control?)

La casa estaba siendo inspeccionada, enarco una seja y miro a Brick

-¿Por qué lo hacen?, ¿Qué no he declarado lo suficiente?-

-Solo inspeccionan hermosa, ven si gustas yo te puedo dar un lugar donde vivir, mientras inspeccionan tu casa- le susurro al oído

-Okey-

Brick la llevo a su apartamento, en realidad era muy hermoso y acojerdor, pero sobre todo espasioso

-¿Vives solo?-

-Si, mis hermanos tienen su nido de amor, cada quien con su pareja-

-¿Y tu no tienes tu nido de amor con esa persona... especial?-

-No, no quiero llegar a nada serio, si sabes a que me refiero, ¿no?-

-Claro-

-Bueno me voy, quede con Bell en vernos, sientete como en casa, rosadita-

-Claro-

La puerta se cerro de un portaso, y ella corrió a la ventana, y vió como de un coche negro salia una hermosa albina. Brick la besa para meterse en el auto, pero antes como todo un caballero le habría la puerta a la peliblanca.

-si- suspiro -nada serio- imito ridiculamente la voz de Brick

 _"matala" "¡matala!" "nadie se dara cuenta, aparte, Brick es solo tuyo"_ se comenzo a rascar el cuello salvajemente dejando las marcas rojisas de sus uñas, y después a morderse las uñas. Se levanto y decididamente agarro el cuchillo y la vista volvió a ser borrosa. Todo dejo de ser borroso y vió el cuchillo lleno de sangre y su brazo herido, recordo que no era su casa para hacer ese tipo de desastres y rapidamente se levanto y lavo el cuchillo y coció la herida.

I paced around for hours, I'm empty

(Caminé durante horas, estoy vacía)

Luego de eso, salió a caminar tal vez era lo mejor, miro su celular, no habían muchos contactos, una lagrima salio de sus ojos rosados, y miro la espectacular vista. Trato de sonreir pero solo logro hacer una rara mueca, debía aceptar que ella estaba vacía, no tenía sentimientos, ni a esa persona que te supone que te haze feliz y es tu razón de vivir...

I jumped at the slightest of sounds

(Saltaba al menor de los sonidos)

El ruido de una ardilla comiendo su nuez hizo que pegaras un brinco, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo?, ¿acaso eso era la culpa?, ¿ella sentía culpa?, miro a la ardilla subir rapidamente el árbol, corriendo como si le fuese a quitar su alimento. Eso le recordo a Kuriko y sin darse cuenta comenzo a llorar, y es que todo había pasado tan tapido. Ella no mató a Kuriko, después de la desintragración de las ppgz, un día hiva pasando cuando una mano se encontraba fuera de un bote de basura, lentamente se acerco ahora que ella no tenía sus poderes debía enfrentar las cosas como una persona normal. A veces se arrepiente de haber visto que estaba en el contenedor, era Kuriko, desnuda y ensangrentada. ¡Uno de esos malditos infelices abuso de su hermana menor! las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar y rapidamente la saco, para después envolverla en su sueter

-Kuriko, Kuriko porfavor contesta, Kuriko!- el grito que dío atrajo a todas las miradas -que ven!- rapidamente cargo a su hermana con solo un lugar en mente, el hospital.

.

Recordo toda la angustía vivida, pero aún más la palabras del doctor _"lo sentimos mucho, pero la señorita Kuriko, está muerta, fue demasíado tiempo sin aire"_ ese día no durmío y solo acaricio la cabeza de Kuriko, era hermosa. A ella le dijeron que al día siguiente la enterrarían.

And I couldn't stand the person inside me

(Y no podía soportar la persona dentro de mi)

Ella buscaba al violador de su hermana sin parar, sobrepasando las advertencias de los policias, hasta que lo encontro con algo que en definitivo era de Kuriko, uno de sus moñitos

-tu!- lo señalo con el dedo -tu mataste a Kuriko!

-¿Kuriko?- te miro "confundido"

-Mi hermana menor-

-Ah, hablas de la niñita de, hum, 2do de secundaria, la de pechos grandes y buen cu- una sonora bofeta fue a dar al rostro de esté

-No- la mirada se hizo sombria -le digas a si a mi difunta hermana-

-Se llamaba Kuriko, lindo nombre para la buenota de tu hermana, sabes que la penetre tan fuerte que pedía ayuda, depués la hize mía por variós días, ellame dacía que la dejara en paz, pero no. Ella me decía que ya, pero la ultima noche ese día me comporte tan salvaje que hize con ella lo que quisiera. Ahora ¿no quieres ser tu mi putita?-

-Te dije que no la ofendieras!- uno, dos, tres disparos se escucharon (cabe decir que estaban en un callejón oscuro) y nadíe escucho al tipo pedir ayuda con clemencía, antes de que esté gritara por el dolor la cuarta bala dío en su sien, matandolo al instante. Ese fue el primer día que mató, que vió correr sangre, asustada dejo el arma, pero, _"¿¡que haces!?, si descubren que quien lo mato fuiste tu, te meteran a la carcel"_ ese día una voz retumbo en su cabeza. Y desde ese día todo empezaron a escucharse las voces, cada vez más frecuentemente y siendo honestos, no le era muy agradable

I turned all the mirrors around

(Giraba a todos los espejos que me rodeaban)

Quería por un momento dejarla de oir. Nada. No se escuchaba más esa horrible vos, sonrió y se levanto a verse en el espejo, grave error. Una hermosa chica igual a ella se reflejaba, pero que no era ella, se puso palida y su respiración se comenzo a acelerar, ¿es qué acaso estaba perdiendo la cordura?

I'm bigger than my body

(Soy más grande que mi cuerpo)

Sonrío, no perdía la cordura. Sonrio falsamente al recordad como conocío a Berseck, su "yo" interna, era aquella que mato al tipejo ese. Era ahora que comenzaba a comprender que eras mas grande que tu propio cuerpo, suspiro pesadamente, todo comenzo a dar vueltas, no cayo, se mantuvo inmovil en su lugar, todo volvio a ser claro, miro hacía todos lados y volviste a suspirar.

I'm colder than this home

(Soy más fría que esta casa)

Despues de su paseo, regreso a la casa de Brick, miro el reloj 8:30 pm, y el no había llegado, avanzo hasta escuchar sonoros gemidos femeninos, era suficiente, para saber que si se quedaba con Brick soportaría todo eso, nego con la cabeza y agarro sus cosas. Al salir lo hizo como el, cerro de un portaso la casa. Salió y saco su cartera, directo hacía el banco, al llegar checo su saldo: 10, 000 dolares. Sonrió internamente y retiro 2000 dolares y se dirijio a un hotel, de lujo. Unicamente por el motivo de que no tenía a donde ir y eso le molestaba

I'm meaner than my demons

(Soy más mala que mis demonios)

-Hola-

-Hola- te miro de arriba a abajo -"señorita", si decea que le demos la habitación más barata aquí no es el lugar- sonrio burlonamente

-No, de hecho dame la suite princes, porfavor Himeko- olvidaba decirles que renombraron al presidente, o, no recordo que era su padre, pero solo recuerda que le quitaron el puesto por la altanería de su "adorada" hijita

-Ah, ¿para cuantas noches?-

-3, porfavor-

-Son 1500 dolares-

le entrego el dinero y se fue, pero nunca espero que Brick pasara por ahí

-Hey rosadita que te pasa?, porque me dejaste?-

-Porque dudo que ah- te tomaste adolorida el estomago -mi me me guste ver como lo haces con tus amiguitas-

Abrio los ojos sorprendido

-No, no es lo qu- una sonora bofetada se escucho y resono, haciendo un profundo eco

Himeko tenia la mano levantada y Momoko tenia los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, tirada en el piso, como una muñeca inservible. Los ojos de ella se obscurecieron

-tch, thc, thc- ella se levanto y sonrio se acerco a ella y le propino un golpe en su estomago

El quejido de ella se escucho y la sonrisa se le borro, los ojos volvierona ser el rosa opaquiso

I'm bigger than these bones

(Soy mas grande que estos huesos)

-L-lo siento mucho- ella retrocedio " _matala" "deja que me apodere y lo hare por ti" "¡matala!"_ -¿estás bien?-

-Obviamente- Himeko seguia con la mano en su estomago -ahora vete a tu pinche habitación!-

Momoko abrío los ojos a más no poder, ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo? miro hacía todos lados ¿se estaba acaso volviendo loca? no había nadie ¿qué le estaba pasando?, ¿por qué a ella?

-La tarjeta de tu habitación- se la avento a la cara y al hacerlo le rasguño la mejilla

And all the kids cried out,

"Please stop, you're scaring me"

(Y todos los niños gritaban

"Por favor para, me estás asustando")

Después del incidente no volvío a verla, Brick había anuncíado una queja respecto a ella, no podía evitar el vacio que se le hizo cuando Brick le dijo

-hey Rosadita, le gusto a Bell, ¿Qué crees que deba hacer?-

Se puso palida, los ojos por un momento se nublaron, Oh no _"porfavor, sacame de aquí" "para porfavor" "¡no le hagas nada!" "para me estás asustando" "¡Berseck!"_

I can't stop this awful energy

(No puedo parar esta horrible energía)

 _"Detente, por favor"_ pero desde allí veías como le sonreía a Brick, los ojos comenzaron a nublarse _, "¡no porfavor!" "Berseck, no lo hagas" "porfavor"_ la vista se comenzo a despejar, miro hacía todos lados, lo busco con la mirada, no lo encontro, y el panico la envolvió, la respiración se volvió agitada, se empezo a alarmar, y los ojos le comenzaron a picar.

Goddamn right, you should be scared of me

(Maldita sea, deberías estar asustado de mi)

Lo encontro afuera con la nariz sangrando y la marca, de una palma, de SU palma en su mejilla. Con pasos lentos se acerco, una vez a la par se recargo en el barandal y respiro ondo

-Brick-

-Rosadita-

-Enserio-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que te dire es muy delicado-

-Cuenta-

-Yo... no soy lo que parezco-

El solo la miraba seriamente

-¿Y?-

-¡Maldita sea!, se supone que deberías tenerme miedo, te puedo lllegar a matar. Mi mente parace una enfermedad, no soy consiente de lo que hago, y por eso mate a mi familia- bajo la mirada

-Te voy a ayudar-

-¿Enserio?, y-yo creí que me arrestarías-

-Somos amigos- le guiño un ojo y la sonrojo

-Gracias- el cabello tapo su rostro, lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, y devilmente sonrio

Who is in control?

(¿Quién tiene el control?)

Se estaba maquillando, hoy tenía una cita con Brick, desde hace unos cuantos meses que salía con Brick, tambien desde hace tiempo que ya no la veía, es como si Berseck hubiera desaparecido, el la prometío ayudar y eso la alegraba. Bajo y lo que vió, le rompió en dos el corazón, Brick y Bell se estaban besando. Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios y ambos torpemente se separaron.

-Momoko, n-no es lo que parece-

El la había engañado, las lagrimas comenzaron a correr salvajemente. _"matala" "matalo" "el te engaño, y merece pagar su castigo"_ se tapo los oídos, no otra vez

-Para, para porfavor- susurraba seguidamente

Brick nervioso se acerco lentamente a Momoko, a unos cuantos pasos Momoko levanto la cabeza y mostro sus ojos nublados y el inicio de lagrimas rojizas. Se levanto con dificultad y salió corriendo, Brick comenzo a gritar que se detuviera

-Para Momoko!- pero solo pudo ser un espectador de como el delicado cuerpo de la pelirroja era alzado por el viento y después estrellado al pavimento, se comenzo a asustar y corrío hacía ella -Momo, nena, responde- la tenía en sus brazos

Ella dificultadamente se levanto y se alejo lo más rapido que pudo de el, con la sangre corriendo por el costado de su frente, el labio reventado y las mallas blancas -que en ese momento llevava- completamente rotas

-No me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra- lo miro seriamente -y no te preocupes ya no quiero tu estupida ayuda- escupio sangre, quedo el hilito rojo, y con la manga se lo limpió

Los murmullos comenzaron

-¿Qué es ella?-

-El golpe no la afecto-

-Cierto, uno de esos y estaría muerta-

-¡Es un demonio!-

-¡O un mounstro!-

Ella solo bajo la mirada y miro al piso como si fuese lo más interesante

-¡Callense todos, malditos desgraciados!- los ojos por un momento parecieron rojo sangre. Los murmullos pararon, todos miraron sorprendidos y temerosamente a la pelirroja que salío corriendo

I'm well acquainted

(Estoy muy familiarizada)

-"Eso es Momoko, toma las riendas de tu vida" -

-Gracias Berseck-

-"Recuerda que yo soy la unica en quien podras confiar, yo nunca te traicionare"-

-Lo se-

-"Me duele que en un momento de desesperación me hayas querido hechar de tu vida"-

-Disculpame-

-"Tranquila, es normal"-

-¿Qué cosa?-

\- "Querer desaserte de alguien quien odias y por supuesto, no conoces"-

With villains that live in my bed

(Con los villanos que viven en mi cama)

-lo siento-

-"Te dire algo: cuando cometes un error todos se toman la osadía de juzgarte. Pero cuando haces algo bien, nadie se toma el atrevimiento a felicitarte"-

-¿Tu lo has sentido?-

-"¿Qué cosa?"-

-El fracaso-

-"Muchas veces, más de las que crees"-

-¿Enserio?-

-"Si, ¿Momoko?"-

-¿Si?-

They beg me to write them

(Me piden que les escriba)

-"Debes escribir a diario mi nombre en un espejo"-

-¿Para?-

So they'll never die when I'm dead

(Así nunca morirán cuando yo esté muerta)

-"En el caso de que algun día llegues a morir yo seguire existiendo"-

-¿N-no se supone que estás muerta?

-"No, mi alma está condenada"-

And I've grown familiar

(Crecí familiarizada)

-¿Comó?-

-"Desde el momento que naciste yo fui desterrada del cielo, y me reencarne en ti, como tu "yo malvado", mis hermanas al igual que yo fueron desterradas y encarnadas en tus amigas"-

-¿Comó se llaman tus hermanas?-

-"Brute, la mediana, fue reencarnada en Kauro y Brat, la menor, lo fue en Miyako"-

-¿Por qué fueron desterradas?-

-"Nosotras fuimmos complices de Him, lo ayudamos en todo"-

Abrió los ojos sorprendida

-Entonces me quieres dar a entender que...-

-"Que si haces el mal inmediatamente eres desterrada de gozar el cielo"-

Entonces...Tu eras condenada

With villains that live in my head

(Con los villanos que viven en mi cabeza)

Un recuerdo paso por la mente de la pelirroja

-o-o-o

-"¡Momo-chan!"-

-¿Qué pasa Berseck-chan?-

-"Me gusta mucho tu compañía"

-A mi igual-

They beg me to write them

(Me piden que les escriba)

-"Pero si no quieres que yo desaparezca y no te vuelva a ver debes en un espejo, cada noche, escribir mi nombre"-

-¿Por qué desaperecias?

-"Yo...es muy dificil de explicar"-

-Dime porfavor- la pequeña pelirroja de ojos rosados estaba apunto de llorar

-"Okey, y-yo no soy real- la ojirosa la veía extraño -"me refiero a que solo tu me puedes ver, nadie más"-

-Entonces eres...¡como un angel que me protege!-

-"Algo similas"-

So I'll never die when I'm dead

(Así nunca moriré cuando yo esté muerta)

-Y cuando yo muera, ¿qué pasara?-

-"No moriras, seras inmortal, como yo, llegaras hasta donde mueras"-

-¿Comó?-

-"Por ejemplo; yo al reencarnarme en ti, sigo las mismas leyes de vida que tu, en ello me refiero que ahorita que tu eres pequeña yo igual lo soy, cuando seas adolecente yo tambien lo sere, y cuando seas adulta, yo igual lo sere"

-Entonces...

-"Llegaras a la adultes y allí ambas seremos inmortales, seremos jovenes, bellas y ambas perteneceremos al mundo de los mortales. Claro siempre y cuando desde mi lado yo escriba tu nombre, y tu desde el tuyo escribas mi nombre"-

-o-o-o

I'm bigger than my body

(Soy más grande que mi cuerpo)

-Y-ya recorde, pero...¿Quienes las derrotaron?-

-"Chicas similares a ustedes, tu tienes la reencarnación fisica de Momo, Kauro de Okou y Miyako de Omiya"- respiro ondo -"Yo en el pasado me llamaba Mikan, Brute Okaya y Brat Onyah, fuimos derrotadas por ellas"-

-¿Y los Rrbz también tiénen reencarnaciones fisicas?-

-"Claro que si, la de Brick es Hiro, de Butch es Midori y Boomer Shin. Ellas; Momo, Okou y Omiya fueron las anteriores Ppgz, sabías que tu madre te puso a si porque eras igual a Momo, tu madre era admiradora de ella, el mismo caso fue con Kauro y Miyako. En relación con los Rrbz si tuvieron padres, pero murieron, o bueno, la madre de ellos murio al darlos a luz, su padre no soporto y se suicido, pero antes, los dejo en casa del mono ese, Mojo les dío poderes, pero los Rowdy siempre negaron ser hijos del mono y se autó-apellidaron Rowdy. Con el tiempo Him descubrío el potencial que tenían y les dío nuevos poderes."-

-Pe-pero ¿comó?-

I'm colder than this home

(Soy más fría que esta casa)

-"Facil, Him nunca fue derrotado, hastá ahora, pero todo fue porque ustedes hicieron la alienza con los Rrbz"-

-Pero, ¿qué paso con las antiguas Ppgz y Rrbz?-

-"Dieron sus vidas para mandar a Him a otro mundo, pero el vió la forma de salir de allí y volvió. En cuanto a los Rrbz, pues ellos derrepente desaparecieron, nunca se supo bien la razón"-

-Momoko!- esa voz se le hacía conocída

-Halo Momo-chan- la voz chillona de Miyako

Ensancho los ojos y callo de rodillas al suelo, no podía ser, no, después de tanto tiempo...

-Hola- Kauro había entrado

-¡Momo-chan!- la rubia corrió hacía la pelirroja

A unos cuantos pasos de llegar la rubia, la pelirroja se levanto rapidamente

-Para!- grito claramente sorprendiendo a sus amigas

-¿Q-qué te ocurrre Momo?- la rubia estaba palida

-¿Q-qué te ocurrre Momo?- imito la voz de la rubia ridiculamente -¿¡Y todavia te atrevez a preguntar!?-

-¡Hey, a Miyako no le hables a si!-

-Tu te callas Matustbara- la apuntaste con el dedo

-Ni tu, ni nadie me calla Atsukimi-

-A mi tampoco, largo- bajo la mirada, ellas quienes habían sido sus amigas, después de tanto tiempo volvian

 _"¿no les quieres hacer daño?"_ \- no

-¿P-pero Mom-?-

-No me digas Momo-chan, para ti- la señalo y después a Kauro -y para ti soy Momoko-

-Hey, ¿qué te ocurre?, sabes si Kuriko te viera estaría decepsionada de su hermana mayor- " _kuriko, ¿no lo saben?"_

-Kuriko está muerta- respondio con la cabeza gacha y exalto a ambas

-¿P-pero?-

-Deja de tartamudiar- le grito a la rubia -te vez estupida-

Miyako agrando los ojos y se hecho a llorar más fuerte

I'm meaner than my demons

(Soy más mala que mis demonios)

-Deja de llorar, te ves ridicula-

-¿C-comó puedes ser a si de fria?, ¡Miyako lo unico que quiere es ayudar!-

-Pues no lo ha hecho muy bien- la miro retadoramente -si quisieran ayudar hubieran estado allí- " _se suponen que son mis "amigas"" -_ se suponen que son mis "amigas"- las comillas las hizo con los dedos-

-Y lo somos-

 _"si lo fueran me hubieran apoyado en todo lo que me paso"_ \- si lo fueran me hubieran apoyado en todo lo que me paso-

-No te teniamos contactada-

 _"aja"_ -si te creo, las verdaderas amigas están siempre allí cuando una las necesita, sin importar las distancías-

Kauro abrío ligeramente los labios

I'm bigger than these bones

(Soy mas grande que estos huesos)

-Seamos honestas, tu no conoces el verdadero dolor, Atsukimi-

 _"¿no lo conoces? sobreviviste a la muerte de tu hermana menor, fuiste presa de la soledad y depreción por mucho tiempo, te convertiste en una sadica y masoquista, mataste a tu propia familia en un acto de desesperación, trataste de ser feliz, y no pudiste, trataste de ser una "mejor persona" junto a Brick, pero no se pudo, te engaño tu novio, y una vez más fuiste presa del odio, la desesperación y tristeza, sin contar la soledad. Y aun a si te dice "tu no conoces el verdadero dolor", vamos Momoko respondele, si no puedes yo lo hare por ti"_ no puedo, " _lo hare yo"_ los ojos de ella se nublaron y una pequeña sonrisa se cruzo en los ahora rojizos labios

-Que no lo conoszo yo SOLA supere la muerte mi hermana menor, fuí presa de la soledad y depreción, gracias a eso me converti en una masoquista y sadica persona, mate a mi propia familia en la desesperación, trate de ser feliz y no pude, una vez más creí en falsas promesas y por eso me engaño Brick, la soledad, desesperación y tristeza se volvieron algo natural en mi, no tengo sentimientos, estoy vacía, no puedo sentir ya la tristeza y no me puedo volver a romper, algo una vez roto no se puede volver a romper más-

And all the kids cried out,

"Please stop, you're scaring me"

(Y todos los niños gritaban

"Por favor para, me estás asustando")

Kauro abrío los ojos y trato de abrazarla

-No me toques, no necesito ayuda, he sobrevivido a todo eso yo SOLA, y aun a si se hacen llamar mis "amigas"- sonrio con cinismo y burla -no necesito a nadie, conmigo misma es suficiente- avanzo a la puerta y se topo con los hermanos de Brick en el marco de está

-¿Momoko?, para por favor nos estás asustando- Butch estaba palido, había escuchado parte de la conversación y una parte de el sabía que algo estaba pasando, que algo le había pasado a Momoko

I can't stop this awful energy

(No puedo parar esta horrible energía)

-No puedo, es la verdad- _"Berseck, para creo que ya ha sido suficiente"_ , sigo sin poder Momo-chan

-¿C-como que la verdad?- Boomer no sabía que ocurria

-Lo siento pero creo que deberías ir a consolar a tu novia chillona-

-M-miyako- Boomer vio asustado a la rubia quien no paraba de susurrar cosas como, perdón, perdoname

-y tu, deberías ir con tu macha, dudo que esté bien-

El azabache corrio hacía la oji verde que parecía estar en algo parecido a un shock profundo. Sonrio victoriosa, pero en el marco de la puerta ahora estaba Brick

Goddamn right, you should be scared of me

(Maldita sea, deberías estar asustado de mi)

-Otra vez tu- " _Berseck, ya para, no es gracioso" "para porfavor"_

-Te guste o no yo siempre estare allí-

-Aja, sabes que ya te conte que no soy lo que parezco a si que apartate-

-Y si no quiero?- el sonrio con arrogancía

-Te hare que te apartes de todas maneras, a si que tu decides, ¿por las buenas o...por las malas?-

-Intentalo-

-Tu lo dijiste- _"Berseck, ya para" "no es gracioso" "no lo hagas, no lo lastimes"_

Pero fue muy tarde la pelirroja había enterrado un cuchillo en la pierna del pelirrojo

-Te lo dije, apartate- ella lo empujo y salio como si nada hubiera pasado

Who is in control?

(¿Quién tiene el control?)

Los ojos de ella volvieron a ser opacos, la vista había dejado de ser nublada, pero vio un coche negro " _corre Momoko"_ , ¿por qué, quienes son ellos? " _es la policia, y si nos ven vamos a la carcel"_ abrio los labios y la policia derrepente se dio cuenta de su precencía " _corre, rapido, más rapido, corre por tu vida, ¡corre por tu libertad!"_ ella comenzo a correr y dentro de poco tiempo sintio el auto detras de ella, corrio, rapido, demasíado rapido...pero derrepente sintio su cuerpo caer estrepitosamente al suelo

-Señorita Atsukimi, está detenida por homicidio a la familia Atsukimi, violencía contra Himeko Shirogane, y por herir a un oficial- la agarraron de los brazos y en ese momento un dolor punzante sintio en todo el cuerpo

And all the kids cried out,

"Please stop, you're scaring me"

(Y todos los niños gritaban

"Por favor para, me estás asustando")

La metieron en el coche, en cada muñeca pusieron dos cadenas, y de ambas la amarraron en las puertas laterales, una en cada una. Sentia su cuerpo pesado, golpeado, se sentía mareada, un golpe sintío, y un desgarrador gemido salio de sus labios. Los policias -quienes ya se habían metido al cohe- estaban manejando, se detuvieron en el momento en el que ella comenzo a decir en aundibles susurros "alto" "me haces daño", pensaron que era un invento de la chica y volvieron a manejar

I can't help this awful energy

(No puedo ayudar esta horrible energía)

Ella dejo de pensar con claridad, cerro los ojos y después los volvio a abrir, pero había una diferencía, uno era rojo y otro rosado. Los policias por el espejo vieron el cambío de ella y un escalofrio recorrrio ambos cuerpos al ver la macabra sonrisa que se asomaba por los labios de ella, vieron como se movieron formando en silencio la palabra "c-u-i-d-a-d-o" rapidamente dirirgieron la mirada en frente y se atemorizaron, trataron de dirigirse hacía el otro carríl, pero el tiempo no alcanzo...

Un trailer choco con la patruya, el coche dio 2 vueltas y cayo boca abajo, los vidreo estaban rotos y dentro de el un policia estab muerto, y otro gravemente herido. La chica lo vío como oportunidad y arranco las cadenas, dejando sus muñecas sangrando un poco, y serenamente salio del auto, el policia que aun demostraba señales de vida vio atemorizado como salio la chica

-¿Q-qué eres?-

-Algo que no es de este mundo- sonrio y sintio como derrepete dejo de tocar el suelo, insegura volteo hacía abajo y vio como estaba volando.

¿Qué es estó Berseck?, " _te estoy dando mis poderes",_ ¿tienes?, _"en ningun momento me los quitaron",_ gracias

Se elevo y salio como un pensamiento ya en mente

Goddamn right, you should be scared of me

(Maldita sea, deberías estar asustado de mi)

Aterrizo en el techo de la alcaldía, sonrio malevolamente, y entro por la ventana, volando...

-¿Señorita Asutkimi?, ¿creí que el profesor Utonium les había quitado sus poderes?-

-Y a si fue, alcalde-

-¿Entonces cómo los tiene?-

-Larga historia-

-¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe su visita?-

-Exijo la alcaldía- el abrio los ojos

-E-eso no se puede-

-¿Enserio?- ella avanzo hacía el y un grito desgarrador retumbo por la oficína

Who is in control?

(¿Quién tiene el control?)

 **En primera debo decir que las powerfull girls z NO me pertenecen, en segunda esté fict va dedicado a CONO...**

 **CONO espero que te haya gustado**

 **Tambien queron decir que si gustan la continuación o los dejo en suspenso, quien la quiera con gusto la hare...**

 **Espero y dejen sus reviews y tambien que les haya gustado...**

 **LOS AMA:**

 **.**

 **Beattiful-girl-red**

.


End file.
